


a taste of orcish cuisine

by lycanicNovelist



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Public Sex, do you like subby orcs?, musk, we got subby orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanicNovelist/pseuds/lycanicNovelist
Summary: Uroq keeps showing off. Luna has to teach him a lesson.For Lucius.





	a taste of orcish cuisine

That was the third time Uroq had made a point to flex as he reached for another chocolate. He was obviously trying to entice Luna into something, either to make a similar display, or to take him to bed. And as tempting as it was, Luna would not budge. He was a Knight of Mara, and such baseless acts of lustful lovemaking were beneath him, and furthermore- 

Oh, who was he kidding, he was going to destroy that Orc. 

Luna waited for a lull in the conversation. Uroq sure was a talkative one- whenever Luna couldn’t think of something to say, Uroq filled the space with talk of his travels, his opinions on the local jarl, and praises of the chocolate they were sharing. It seemed he had something to say about every topic under the moons, something that Luna found... a little bit endearing. In his experience, most Orcs weren’t as sociable, and when they were, they only talked about eating and fighting. While Uroq certainly did talk about all of that- and more- he exhibited that he was knowledgeable about all subjects. 

Oh, yes. That’s exactly how Luna liked them. 

Uroq reached for his drink, unsubtly pushing up his sleeve and flexing his bicep again as he did. That was it. Before he could grab the bottle, Luna reached out and took it first, putting it to his lips and tipping it all the way back. Uroq watched in surprise as he did so, flicker of a grin on his face. The Dunmer ended up draining the whole bottle, and delicately placed it back on the table, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. 

“You owe me another bottle of Black-Briar,” Uroq chuckled, raising a brow. He probably thought Luna was playing with him, flirting back. He was unaware of how far Luna was willing to go. 

“Mm. Come with me.” The Dunmer rose from his seat and left the Orc at the table, passing behind one of the dividing walls leading to the upper floor of the inn. He waited there while Uroq scrambled to follow, and as soon as he was in sight, Luna grabbed him by the arm, and swung him against the wall. Uroq may have been taller and thicker, but Luna had the element of surprise on his side. He held the Orc by the forearms and pinned him forcing him to crouch just enough to close the distance between them. 

“Bein’ a little forward, aren’tcha?” Uroq laughed, before Luna silenced him with a kiss. It wasn’t gentle, either; a rough, ‘just to shut you up’ kind of kiss. It worked, because Uroq wasn’t saying anything else. 

“Stay quiet,” Luna said, as his hands moved from Uroq’s arms, to the hem of his tunic. The Orc complied, his heavy breathing the only sound he’d make. Luna pushed up the tunic, only to find Uroq was wearing tight, leather armor underneath his clothes. Surprising, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. He pushed the tunic up and over Uroq’s head, and while he struggled with getting it off the rest of the way, Luna pulled down his leggings. They had to shuffle a bit for Uroq to get his boots and leggings off, but once that was done, Luna could really get started. 

The leather armor was skintight, showing every curve and flex of Uroq’s body. Luna immediately placed his hands on the Orc’s chest, and squeezed, earning him a soft moan for his efforts. His hands drifted lower, to the slight paunch bulging out of the armor’s abdomen. Luna licked his lips; he liked his men a little thick. As he moved back towards Uroq’s ass, he found the buckles and straps that held it all together, and immediately undid them. He felt the armor stretch beneath his hands as Uroq heaved a heavy breath. 

Methodically, Luna undid every buckle and every strap, slowly freeing Uroq from their confines. There was something sensual about undressing his partner, while remaining clothed himself- it demonstrated some degree of control over the situation, and Uroq was letting him have that. He took his own autonomy, and placed it in Luna’s hands. The man was too trusting of the Dunmer. Any moment, he could take out a hidden blade and cut his throat. Instead, he yanked the tight armor off of Uroq’s body, rewarding him with a naked, sweaty Orc. 

He really was a sight to behold. In the dim light, his green skin looked almost violet, like someone had rubbed him liberally with nightshade. His eyes were likewise dark, but shown with excitement, like he didn’t know what would come next. His red hair had come undone from its ponytail, wisps of fire circling his face, and continued on his chest, his stomach, and over his legs and arms. Uroq really was an oddity of an Orc, with his fiery hair, smaller stature, and leaner muscle, but that made him so unique, and endeared him to Luna more. 

Back on his feet, Luna took Uroq by the shoulders, and maneuvered him over to a barrel, where he’d discarded his clothes. Pushing down, he sat the Orc on the barrel, and then fell to his knees, grabbing his ankles and hosting them into the air. Uroq, taken by surprise, rolled onto his back on the barrel, grunting softly. His cock, previously ignored by the Dunmer, stood straight, , as if ready for whatever Luna was going to do. 

It was not ready. 

Luna continued to ignore Uroq’s cock, only giving it the barest touch as he let one of the Orc’s legs down. He instead pressed his mouth to his thighs, leaving a trail of kisses from the underside, all the way to the sensitive inner side. The cock brushed his cheek, but Luna continued to pretend it wasn’t even there. Though tempting, he pressed a kiss to the area of thigh right next to it, his tongue leaving a shiny mark in every spot. 

As the Dunmer moved further south, Uroq reached for his cock. Sensing this, Luna fixed him with a piercing stare, those pale eyes uttering a silent command: “Don’t touch it.” Uroq swallowed thickly, and nodded, resting his hand right at the base of his cock, though his fingers ached to grab it and stroke. Luna returned to his business, lifting Uroq’s right leg higher to reveal his prize. 

Uroq was a clean man. He bathed regularly, and doused himself in perfumes to mask the thick musk that every Orc naturally developed. Still, nothing could cover the thick haze emanating from his crotch, the product of spending hours stuffed into tight, unbreathable leather. “S-Sorry,” Uroq began, but Luna silenced him once more. 

Orcish musk was almost spicy, like hot peppers from Hammerfell. Luna blinked a few times, trying to clear his mind of the heady smell; he could sit there for hours, drunk on scent alone, but he had a job to do. He pushed Uroq’s legs further apart, to spread his cheeks and show off what Luna had really been looking for. Uroq really was clean, because the scent coming off his hole, mixed with musk, was fresh, like floral soap. Luna couldn’t wait to dig in- so he didn’t. 

Uroq gasped at the first contact of Luna’s face with his skin- the Dunmer’s face was like ice compared to the searing heat of his ass, but the shock was somehow enticing. Luna inhaled deeply of his prize, rubbing his stubble against the tender flesh. Uroq’s breath hitched, and his cock throbbed. This was going to be torturous for him. 

Luna began with a single lick, making Uroq shudder. Very rarely did a person eat his ass like this, and even rarer in such a public place, with the risk of being caught. But he didn’t dare stop Luna. He needed with badly, and from the way he used his tongue, it seemed Luna did as well. 

Luna was experienced. One hundred twenty-four years experienced, to be precise. He knew exactly which buttons to press to make a man moan, how deep he needed to go, and even how long. He could make quick work of the Orc, but he took his time. He circled the hole with his tongue, prodding ever so slightly, just to elicit those little muffled sound from Uroq. He was doing such a great job of being quiet, especially considering how talkative he was before. What a good boy. 

Luna made sure to tell him this, whispering the words against the hollow of his ass. Uroq made a small, keening noise, and shoved his fish into his mouth to muffle it. If they were caught, it would be too embarrassing- he'd never be able to show his face in Riften again. And considering Luna was a Knight of Mara, it would be doubly bad for him. 

But it seemed Lady Mara was watching over them- or perhaps Lady Dibella had intervened on her behalf. Nobody disturbed them, nobody even came near the alcove by the stairs. Luna was wholly interrupted, and Uroq could afford to make a little more noise. Luna licked over his hole with the broad, flat expanse of his tongue the tip just barely touching the bottom of the Orc’s balls. If he kept going like this, Uroq wouldn’t be able to hold on, and Luna knew it. 

So he kept going. He buried himself between the cheeks, and used both his lips and tongue in giving pleasure. He hummed softly as well, the vibrations adding to the experience, like he was a device made only for pleasure. The song was one that they sang to give praises to Mara, and he began to sound out the words. 

[i]“We give to Her, our Mother above, our bodies and our souls... And sing Her praise, mighty on high, throughout the country’s holds... We thank Her for our love and life, though short they both may be... And turn our faces to the sky, Her majesty we see...”[/i]

“Luna,” Uroq whispered, voice urgent. “I don’t... think I can... maybe we should, go upstairs, I have a room--” 

“No,” Luna responded, the word harsh against Uroq’s hole. The Orc huffed hard, fingers curling and pulling at his pubic hair. He didn’t argue further; it seemed he wouldn’t win, anyway. 

Luna had taken his sweet time getting Uroq to where he was, but he could feel their divine protection wearing thin. He had to finish this. He doubled down on his efforts, pressing this tongue deep into the confines of Uroq’s body, his other hand reaching up to palm at his heaving chest. His thumb rubbed the hollow of his throat, and fingers found the stiff lump of his nipple. He squeezed, and Uroq nearly choked on his own moan. He was getting close. Luna spread his fingers and squeezed the expanse of Uroq’s pec, hard, while his tongue prodded the deepest, most intimate part of the Orc. 

That was it. 

Uroq covered his mouth as much as he could, as his cock stood straight, and his foreskin peeled back as the head of his cock expanded, readying itself for delivery. His white, pearlescent seed looked like bolts of lightning as they shot out, painting Uroq’s stomach and chest. Luna didn’t stop, his fingers in a vice grip on his thigh, tongue moving like a thief’s dagger in the night. Through the entire ordeal, Uroq didn’t make a single sound. Luna was so proud of him. 

Once the Orc was spent, Luna finally pulled himself from that delicious ass, lowering Uroq’s leg back to the floor. He helped him to sit back up, sweat and cum dripping down his green-violet skin. Uroq looked up at Luna, amazed, and the Dunmer leaned down to place a single, soft kiss on his lips, only to pull away again. 

“Clean yourself up,” he said, looking Uroq up and down with satisfaction. “I’ll be waiting at our table.” 

He slipped out of the alcove, leaving the messy Orc to try and put his clothes back on, before Talen-Jei went to check on what they were doing back there. Luna just sat back down at their table, and popped one of Uroq’s gourmet chocolates into his mouth. Salty-sweet, with just a hint of Hammerfell spices. Just the way he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> 2,059 words, written in 3 hours.
> 
> This was written based on a picture drawn by my friend Lucius, of our two character engaging in some incredibly lewd acts. Do you want to see it? Yeah, I bet you would.
> 
> http://oi67.tinypic.com/2ik8enp.jpg


End file.
